


putih.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Organ Theft, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Di malam itu, tatkala ia melihat sosok itu, ketakutannya kembali membanjiri.Tidak mungkin.Seharusnya pemuda itu sudah mati.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5





	putih.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce x 101 adalah acara survival di bawah naungan mnet. x1 adalah sebuah grup bentukan 11 orang trainee dari produce x 101 dan bernaung di bawah manajemen swing entertainment. terinspirasi dari novel absolute justice milik akiyoshi rikako. tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun yang didapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **warning:** mentions of organ trafficking, description of violence, major character death
> 
> crossposted from [here](https://merubahkucing.livejournal.com/8215.html#comments). udah kebiasaan saya ngecrosspost dan ngearsipin semua works dari event. hehe.

Ini tidak mungkin dapat terjadi.

Berulang kali Seungyoun mengerjap. Berulang kali Seungyoun mencubit-cubit lengannya , sebelum akhirnya mengerenyit kesakitan. Ia mendesis. Lengannya memerah dan berbekas berkat cubitan-cubitan yang terlalu keras. Pun nyeri bekas cubitan itu begitu menyengat, begitu nyata. Begitu panas. Semuanya adalah realita. Matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar dan apa yang di hadapannya juga tak berubah.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Hal yang mustahil ini _sungguhan_ terjadi.

Kedua mata Seungyoun terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdetak keras—entah karena bekas cubitannya sendiri yang membantu darahnya untuk berdesir, atau karena rasa takut yang membanjiri. _Takut_. Melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Biarpun penerangan di sekitar Seungyoun hanya berbatas temaram lampu-lampu jalanan dan bulan yang bersinar lemah, ia mengenal wajah itu. Ia mengenal dua pasang mata itu. Mata bulat, mata yang mengingatkannya akan mata kucing yang berbinar-binar. Mata indah yang selalu ia lihat sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Mata yang awalnya membuatnya terpukau, membuatnya terpatri lama di dalam kepala.

Mata yang terus menghantuinya sejak malam itu.

Mata yang tak ia sangka harus ia saksikan lagi hari ini, malam ini, dalam sebuah realita yang mustahil dapat terjadi.

Seharusnya—di malam itu, bukankah seharusnya _dia_ sudah mati?

.

.

.

Nama pemuda itu ialah Wooseok.

Nama itu melantun dari kedua belahan bibir sang pemuda dengan begitu ringan, sejenak mengingatkan Seungyoun akan gemerincing bel pintu yang dipermainkan angin semilir. Di depan kamar mereka, mereka memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain. Wooseok baru tiba tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kopernya belum dibuka, seprai kasurnya belum dipasang. Di detik itulah, Seungyoun terpukau. Perawakan pemuda itu bisa dibilang indah. Perpaduan sempurna antara tampan, cantik, dan manis. Dan juga gelagatnya membuat Seungyoun gemas sendiri. Lucu. Mirip kucing. Mungkin karena ini adalah lingkungan baru dan Wooseok masih butuh penyesuaian di sana sini.

“Mohon bantuannya, ya. Ini hari pertamaku di kota baru jadi—canggung juga.”

Terlebih karena pengakuan tadi, Seungyoun jadi kasihan sendiri. Membayangkan Wooseok yang sendirian di kota orang, tanpa siapapun yang ia kenal. Sendirian dan berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Bukankah itu rasanya begitu sepi dan menyedihkan? Seungyoun yang mudah berbaur pun, awalnya kesulitan di minggu-minggu pertama di tempat baru. Kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan jadwal-jadwal baru, terutama.

“Gitu ya....”

“Iya.” Wooseok menjawab. “Aku enggak punya kenalan siapapun di sini. Jadi maaf ya, bakal ngerepotin Seungyoun banget nanti.”

Diulaskannya senyum terbaik untuk Wooseok di wajah.

“Santai ajaaa. Lagian udah tugasku juga sebagai temen sekamar.”

Dikatakan Seungyoun dengan hidung kembang kempis dan senyum percaya diri. Berusaha meyakinkan Wooseok bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Selagi Seungyoun ada di sini, sebagai seorang teman sekamar, ia akan mengusahakan apapun untuk membantu Wooseok dengan lingkungan barunya. Sebagai bukti ketetapan hatinya, ia mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Wooseok. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum uluran tangan tersebut dijabat dengan hangat.

“Seungyoun baik banget, ya.”

Dikatakan Wooseok seraya tersenyum lembut—begitu manis, begitu indah, persis malaikat. Melihatnya membuat Seungyoun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk seraya tertawa kecil. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. _Senang._ Senang karena dipuji, senang karena yang memujinya adalah orang seperti Wooseok.

Rasanya ia memiliki sebuah kebanggaan sendiri.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya Seungyoun yang berpikir begini, tetangga-tetangga kamarnya pun berpendapat demikian.

Misalnya Sejin yang selalu menyapa Wooseok dengan kasual tiap kali mereka berkunjung ke tempat _laundry_ (ditambah juga dengan traktiran minuman dingin—Seungyoun yang hanya menemani selalu kecipratan untung). Atau Byungchan yang sekarang menjadi lebih sering membagi kue panggangannya kepada mereka berdua. Sering dilihatnya Wooseok bercengkrama dengan orang-orang baru, begitu mudahnya ia berbaur. Tipe-tipe orang menyenangkan yang akan disenangi semua orang. Pun Wooseok juga loyal. Tidak segan mentraktir mereka semua saat ada kesempatan. Tidak segan pula untuk mengulurkan tangan membantu siapapun yang memerlukan, seperti Byungchan yang butuh bantuan untuk menghadapi peneror menyebalkan, atau bahkan sesederhana Sejin yang butuh beberapa rekan untuk membungkus produk-produknya.

Seungyoun senang. Rasanya ia seperti mengenai _jackpot_ memiliki teman sekamar seperti Wooseok.

Wajar saja. Di lingkungan yang terlalu biasa, kedatangan sosok yang bersinar di segala aspek tentu menarik perhatian semua orang. Seperti laron yang mengerubungi lampu-lampu penerangan di musim panas. Dan sosok yang bersinar itulah Wooseok. Siapa memangnya yang tidak mau berteman? Siapapun akan merasa beruntung dan merasa terhormat telah mengenal mereka yang bersinar. Kau akan kecipratan sinarnya, kecipratan segala wangi dan baik-baiknya. Kau akan dikenal sebagai ‘teman Si Bersinar’ dan kau dapat membusungkan dada bangga karenanya, merasa hanya dengan julukan itu, harga dirimu meningkat begitu pesat.

Begitu juga Seungyoun sendiri. Belum sampai dua minggu Wooseok sekamar dengannya, dan ia merasa begitu beruntung dan diberkati. Wooseok yang bersinar, sempurna tanpa cacat. Wooseok yang begitu membanggakan. Wooseok yang begitu sempurna. Dan Seungyoun bagai orang yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan karena mengenal Wooseok, bahkan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Tidak semua orang seberuntung itu.

Wooseok ialah kesempurnaan. Begitu putih dan bersih. Begitu putih dan benar.

Rasanya, ia ingin semakin lebih dekat dengan Wooseok yang putih dan bersinar.

.

.

.

Di malam hari itu, Wooseok tidak kembali.

Hanya ada pesan singkat yang diterima Seungyoun. Wooseok menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas, katanya. Tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam karena ia baru akan pulang siang hari esok. Makan malam tanpa Wooseok rasanya begitu sepi, begitu sunyi. Padahal Wooseok belum lama sekamar dengannya, tapi rasanya kontras sekali efek keberadaannya. Makan malam dengan Wooseok selalu ramai, selalu ada perbincangan baru yang timbul di antara mereka. Ia tahu bahwa Wooseok memang suka kucing, makanan favoritnya ialah ceker ayam pedas, kesukaannya ialah menggambar. Berulang kali ia diperlihatkan gambar Wooseok dan ia terpana. Katanya, pemuda itu lulusan sekolah seni dan dengan gambarnya, ia mengais rezeki. Mendengarnya membuat Seungyoun kagum sendiri. Ia sendiri menyukai seni, pun masa SMAnya dihabiskan dengan tampil bersama _band_ kecilnya dan menciptakan lagu-lagu amatir. Tapi begitu ia menginjak bangku kuliah, semuanya ia tinggalkan. Orang tuanya berkata bahwa ia harus mencari pekerjaan _sungguhan_ dan menggeluti dunia seni bukanlah salah satunya. Sekalipun di negeri ini peluang menjadi idola yang menyanyi dan menari terbuka begitu lebar, berapa banyak yang bisa sukses dan menghasilkan uang? Mereka yang ingin menjadi idola ada banyak, begitu banyak bagai bintang di langit, tapi yang benar-benar berhasil hanyalah segelintir. Mengingat orang tuanya bukan orang kaya, ia harus realistis. Dibuangnya mimpinya, ditempuhnya jalan menjadi pekerja kantoran. Gajinya tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tidak kelaparan dan kedinginan.

Karena itulah, Seungyoun menghormati tiap pekerja seni seperti Wooseok. Jalan itu sangat terjal dan penuh ketidakpastian. Mereka yang berani menempuhnya karena cinta pasti punya keberanian dan keteguhan hati yang patut diacungi jempol.

Sudah ia duga. Pemuda itu benar-benar hebat.

Wooseok baru kembali di siang hari dengan wajah letih dan pakaian berganti (entah dari mana, mungkin saja pinjam punya orang karena sesuatu dan lain hal? Ingin bertanya, tapi kesannya ia ikut campur, lagipula ia tidak enak hati kalau sebersit saja curiga pada orang sebaik Wooseok). Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara gemericik dari kamar mandi. Wooseok langsung merendam pakaian bekasnya di dalam kamar mandi. Seungyoun mengerutkan kening. Biasanya Wooseok lebih memilih _laundry_. Pun ia mengingat beberapa kebiasaan kecil Wooseok, misalnya seperti merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah demi beristirahat sejenak.

Firasatnya berkata, ada yang aneh hari ini.

Karena itulah, secara naluriah, Seungyoun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Wooseok yang masih mencuci. Pakaiannya benar-benar disikat. Padahal ia bisa saja menyerahkannya pada _laundry_ dan membiarkan mereka berpusing-pusing memikirkan cara untuk membersihkan pakaian Wooseok. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tumben?

“Bukannya ada _laundry_ , ya?”

“Nanggung. Cuma sesetel gini.”

Wooseok berkata dengan kedua tangan mengucek baju, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

“Bisa nebeng bareng bajuku, kok. Aku aja yang bayar enggak apa. Bajuku banyak soalnya.”

“Udah terlanjur. Sori, ya?”

Penolakan. Baru kali ini bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh Seungyoun ditolak oleh Wooseok.

Mungkin karena itu baju kesayangannya, makanya Wooseok begitu protektif. Takut pakaiannya tertukar di laundry, atau hilang berkat tangan yang tak bertanggung jawab. Beberapa kali kaos kesukaan Seungyoun raib di _laundry_ dan rasanya sedih juga, sekalipun ia masih bisa beli lagi esok hari. Kalau tidak salah, minggu kemarin Wooseok mengeluhkan celananya yang tertukar dengan celana-entah-siapa. Penyelesaian masalahnya adalah Wooseok yang pasrah dan memilih untuk membeli celana baru.

Mungkin, Wooseok orangnya memang sesentimentil itu. Seungyoun baru tahu.

(mungkin, ia hanya berusaha untuk berpikir baik dengan Wooseok—Wooseok yang begitu putih pantas disandingkan dengan yang baik-baik, bukan?)

.

.

.

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung selama berhari-hari hingga pada suatu titik, Seungyoun yang terlalu penasaran pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti.

Gelagat Wooseok mau tak mau membuat Seungyoun merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan sang pemuda. Ia tidak mau berburuk sangka pada Wooseok, sama sekali, tapi kenapa insting ini tidak bisa ditahan? Hanya melihat sebentar, karena itulah ia menyamar dan menyelinap. Hanya melihat sebentar. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Wooseok baik-baik saja dan firasat tidak enak ini salah besar.

Wooseok tetap putih. Wooseok di bayangannya tetap putih.

Ia melihat Wooseok, di sana, di dalam restoran. Berbincang santai dengan seorang wanita (yang ia tidak tahu siapa—tapi tampaknya dekat? Lagipula terserah Wooseok juga kan mau dekat dengan siapa? Kenapa justru Seungyoun merasa tak nyaman?). Ia tidak bisa mendengar perbincangannya, kalau terlalu dekat, bisa-bisa Wooseok mengenalinya dan Seungyoun tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi. Ia hanya mengamati dari bangku lain, bangku yang berada paling dekat dengan jendela, tetapi juga paling jauh dan paling tak mudah disadari dari posisi Wooseok. Sesekali ia mengalihkan fokus, tidak ingin wanita itu menyadari bahwa Seungyoun mengamatinya sedari tadi. Ini kali pertama ia menguntit. Seungyoun masih amatir. Yang ia lakukan pun hanya berbatas pengetahuan pada fiksi-fiksi mengenai mata-mata yang pernah ia baca dulu kala. Karena ketidaktahuannya, jantungnya berdebar keras. Ketakutan? Atau antusias? Mungkin yang kedua, kedua tangannya tidak gemetar dan ujung-ujung jarinya tidak dingin beku.

Perbincangan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bangkit dari tempat duduk dengan piring kosong. Seungyoun tetap di tempatnya karena tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan. Pun dari posisinya di dekat jendela, ia dapat melihat semuanya. Termasuk melihat gelagat wanita itu yang tampak linglung mendadak (mabuk? Tapi sepenglihatan Seungyoun, wanita itu tidak minum anggur). Di saat itulah firasatnya mendadak tak enak dan ia bergegas bangkit, membayar makanannya, dan mengamati dari jendela. Ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan. Disaksikannya Wooseok menuntun wanita masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sebelum Wooseok pun turut masuk. Pintu mobil terutup rapat. Bergegas ia keluar demi mencoba mengejar.

Seungyoun kehilangan jejaknya. Mobil itu melaju terlalu cepat. Sekarang tengah malam dan taksi tidak lewat sembarangan, ia tidak bisa menelponnya karena ponselnya habis baterai. Uangnya juga tidak cukup untuk membiayai kejar-kejaran dengan mobil asing ke ujung dunia. Ia kebingungan, hingga akhirnya memutuskan menuju minimarket terdekat demi beristirahat sejenak. Berusaha menghilangkan kegelisahan yang tak kunjung hilang, mungkin juga ada diskon khas minimarket yang dapat ia manfaatkan untuk mengisi kulkas. Firasat tidak enak itu belum kunjung hilang. Aneh, padahal dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia menyaksikan Wooseok yang berkencan (mungkin? Seungyoun hanya berasumsi—rasanya wajar jika Wooseok mengencani orang lain, pemuda itu bukan anak kecil lagi, wanita tadi juga cantik, Seungyoun akui). Tidak ada hal aneh apapun kecuali wanita itu yang linglung. Mungkin sakit? Entahlah.

Wooseok tetap putih. Di matanya masih begitu putih.

Seungyoun tak ingin berspekulasi lebih lanjut lagi.

Kemudian ia duduk. Ponselnya diisi ulang dan ia memikirkan cara untuk pulang. Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa hanyalah menunggu baterai ponselnya terisi hingga cukup untuk membuatnya menelpon taksi. Selagi ia duduk menunggu dua orang polisi berwajah kusut mendatanginya, memperkenalkan diri dengan lelah seraya menyodorkan poster.

“Maaf, apakah kamu melihat dia?”

Kedua mata Seungyoun membulat tatkala menyaksikannya.

Ia _sangat kenal_ wajah itu.

Keningnya berkerut. Poster itu jelas familiar. Itu wajah Wooseok, dengan gurat-gurat wajah bagai pahatan dan matanya yang selalu mengingatkan Seungyoun dengan mata kucing. Begitu bulat, begitu bersinar, begitu menusuk menghujamnya hingga jiwa. Yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman adalah tulisan **DICARI** yang tercetak dengan ukuran besar di atasnya dan fakta bahwa polisi yang tengah memegang posternya.

Buronan kepolisian. Wooseok yang bersinar itu ialah seorang buronan kepolisian.

“Kemarin kami berhasil menangkapnya.” Salah satu polisi berkata. “Tapi pengadilan menyatakannya tak bersalah karena kurangnya bukti. Sekarang kami menemukan bukti lain dan kami masih ingin mengejarnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya. Kami tidak tahu mengapa tak peduli bukti apapun yang kami bawa, pengadilan selalu meloloskannya.”

Perut Seungyoun semakin bergolak tatkala mendengarnya. Kepalanya bagai dihantam palu godam. Ia menarik napas, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar tatkala menanyakan satu hal yang krusial.

“Kalau boleh tahu, orang ini terlibat dalam kasus apa?”

“Penjualan organ tubuh ilegal dan pembunuhan.”

Seketika ia lupa bernapas karena terlalu terkejut. Tersadar bahwa para polisi berwajah lelah tersebut menatapnya menanti jawaban, Seungyoun menggeleng pelan dengan refleksnya. Menggeleng karena apa? Tidak tahu? Tidak pernah tahu? Tidak menyangka? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Sesaat setelah para polisi berlalu, ia masih tidak dapat berhenti terkejut.

Wooseok yang baik itu. Wooseok yang manis itu. Wooseok yang mengagumkan itu sebenarnya ialah buronan polisi terkait penjualan organ tubuh ilegal.

Wooseok yang putih itu—realitanya ia tidak seputih itu.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membenarkan ini.

Lalu Seungyoun harus apa? Melaporkan Wooseok pada polisi? Itu mungkin merupakan ide yang bagus—sebelum akhirnya terbersit lagi satu hal. Menurut laporan, Wooseok sebelumnya pernah ditangkap polisi karena suatu kasus sebelum akhirnya ia dibebaskan kembali. Polisi bilang, mereka kekurangan bukti. Mungkin karena bukti tersebut telah dihancurkan terlebih dahulu oleh Wooseok. Atau mungkin, mereka punya cukup uang untuk membuat mereka bebas sementara—kau tahu sendiri kan, keuntungan dari penjualan organ tubuh manusia itu bukan main-main untungnya? Di dunia ini, hal tersebut lumrah. Selama kau punya uang dan kuasa, hukum pun bisa dibeli. Seungyoun tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menduga siapa saja orang-orang yang berada di balik aksi Wooseok, tetapi ia berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Wooseok akan bebas dari hukum lagi.

Tidak bisa. Menyerahkan kasus ini ke polisi hanya akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Ia harus memberikan keadilan kepada Wooseok. Dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Itu yang dipikirkannya sejak malam itu. Seungyoun menemukan dirinya berpikir seorang diri, berusaha mencari solusi. Wooseok belum kunjung kembali dan Seungyoun semacam mensyukuri ini. Setidaknya ia dapat berpikir dengan leluasa tanpa beban.

Kira-kira, cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberikan keadilan pada Wooseok?

Penghakiman sosial? Itu mungkin adalah ide yang cemerlang. Di era sekarang, jika kau membuka media sosial seperti _Twitter_ , kau dapat menemukan utas-utas yang mengungkap banyak hal. Seperti kejahatan yang dilakukan orang lain. Pada utas itu, kau akan menemukan kebenaran-kebenaran yang diungkapkan dengan bumbu-bumbu sensasional, dipanggang sedemikian rupa dengan bukti-bukti tangkapan layar, foto-foto pelaku, dan kalimat-kalimat provokatif mengajak warganet untuk menyerang tersangka beramai-ramai. Di era sekarang, kau sudah tak butuh polisi. Kau cukup membongkar semuanya di media sosial. Kebencian menyebar secepat virus di era global. Dalam hitungan detik, sekali kau melakukan tindakan jahat biarpun dalam skala kecil, wajah dan informasi pribadimu sudah menyebar di berbagai media sosial dunia maya. Sekalipun sumber berita itu telah dihapus oleh sang pembuat, jejak digital tetap tidak akan terhapus dengan mudah, mereka tetap di sana, tetap menghantui tiap langkah, tetap menjagalmu dalam tiap aspek kehidupan.

Warganet memang paling pintar dalam menghancurkan hidup orang lain.

Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Seungyoun pertama akan mengumpulkan barang bukti akan semua kejahatan Wooseok. Semakin banyak semakin baik. Ia pun harus memikirkan kata-kata yang dapat membumihanguskan seluruh citra baik Wooseok di mata masyarakat. Sebagian bukti itu akan ia serahkan kepada pihak yang berwajib. Sebagiannya lagi akan ia sebarkan di dunia maya, jaga-jaga jika Wooseok kembali lolos dari jerat hukum. Hidupnya tidak akan aman. Pun warganet dan segala petisinya tidak akan membiarkan Wooseok hidup tenang.

Seungyoun tidak jahat. Seungyoun hanya menginginkan keadilan.

Di mata Seungyoun, keadilan itu putih, sementara kejahatan itu hitam. Keduanya begitu kontras, begitu jelas perbedaan. Benar ya benar. Salah tetaplah salah. Hitam tidak bisa menjadi putih pun begitu juga sebaliknya. Dulu ia melihat Wooseok sebagai putih dan Seungyoun menyesal karenanya. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak melihat noda hitam yang telah menyelimuti Wooseok—tidak benar. Ini tak bisa dibenarkan. Melihat pelaku-pelaku kejahatan di televisi yang bisa lolos karena mereka orang-orang besar dan menumbalkan pihak terkait yang kurang beruntung dan berkedudukan lebih rendah membuatnya geram. Mengingat Wooseok pernah lolos berulang kali, ia semakin tidak bisa mempercayai hukum. Pun jika Wooseok berhasil dipenjara, uang dan kuasa dapat dikerahkan untuk memperingan hukumannya, mempercepat pembebasannya.

Padahal dosa Wooseok itu besar dan ilegal.

Ia membulatkan tekad. Hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Penyelidikan tidak dapat berlangsung instan. Seungyoun pertama-tama harus mempelajari bagaimana caranya menguntit dengan baik dan benar. Ke manapun ia membawa _powerbank,_ agar ia punya cukup baterai untuk memotret dan merekam. Kedua, setelah menyelidiki, ia akan mendengarkan berita, mengamati media sosial, dan mencari data-data mengenai siapa saja yang hilang. Mereka yang merasa kehilangan biasanya akan langsung melapor polisi dan membuat pengumuman kehilangan di media sosial, sebelum menyebarkannya seluas mungkin. Di zaman ini, zaman di mana gadget bagai urat nadi, media sosial dunia maya adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyebarkan informasi. Apapun yang dilemparkan di sana akan menyebar secepat cahaya, termasuk hal-hal buruk. Tempat paling tepat untuk mencari informasi mengenai seseorang.

Pun juga, tempat paling tepat untuk menyebarkan dan menularkan kebencian.

Dengan langkah-langkah itu, Seungyoun akhirnya memiliki beberapa barang bukti yang dapat ia gunakan.

Pertama, plat mobil yang selalu digunakan Wooseok (yang ternyata—baru ia sadari—platnya sama, entah disengaja atau pemuda itu terlalu ceroboh untuk menyadari). Kedua, beberapa foto Wooseok bersama orang, entah lelaki atau perempuan. Siapapun yang bersama Wooseok, Seungyoun langsung mencari data-datanya, kemudian mencocokkan data orang-orang hilang keesokan harinya. Hasilnya? Selalu sama. Hanya latar belakang saja yang berbeda. Ada yang berada di utas _twitter_ mengenai penipuan dalam jumlah besar, ada yang memancing keributan di dunia maya karena pernyataan begitu menjijikkan, ada yang latarnya hanya seniman biasa tanpa catatan kejahatan. Seungyoun belum menemukan benang merahnya. Ingin ia mendapatkan pakaian Wooseok, tetapi pakaian kotornya selalu dicuci terlebih dahulu. Tapi dua ini cukup, cukup untuk menggegerkan dunia. Cukup juga untuk dilaporkan ke kantor polisi.

Tapi haruskah ia melapor?

Haruskah ia melaporkan Wooseok dan membiarkan pemuda itu berurusan dengan pihak berwajib?

Ada bagian kecil dari hati Seungyoun yang keberatan. Jauh, jauh di dalam sana, ada keraguan yang mendadak terselip. Sejahat apapun, Wooseok itu temannya. Teman sekamarnya. Bukankah ketika Wooseok pertama kali datang ke sini, ia sudah berjanji untuk membantunya dalam hal apapun?

Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng.

Tidak. Tidak. Wooseok sudah membohonginya. Wooseok sudah berpura-pura menjadi putih demi menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang begitu kelam. Wooseok sudah mengkhianatinya.

Pengkhianat bukan lagi teman.

Dengan cepat, jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel, di kolom tulis _tweet_.

[ _TEMANKU TERNYATA KRIMINAL: A THREAD_ ]

Seungyoun sekali lagi memandang _draft tweet_ nya sebelum menekan tulisan ‘kirim’. Kemudian ditambahinya cerita-cerita provokatif tanpa menyebutkan nama. Mengenai seorang teman yang ia kira sempurna dan begitu putih, tetapi ternyata melakukan sebuah dosa besar dan berurusan dengan kepolisian. Ia tidak menyebutkan secara gamblang, tetapi dengan kata-kata provokatif, ia mengirimkan foto-foto tampak belakang tanpa wajah. Tinggal melihat bagaimana respon warganet. Dan benar saja. Mayoritas menghakimi. Seungyoun tersenyum. Tentu saja. Ia benar. Yang benar itu mereka. Yang salah itu Wooseok. Yang putih itu sebenarnya mereka, bukan Wooseok. Yang salah sudah sewajarnya untuk dihakimi dan dieksekusi. Selagi itu, ia terus menyusun berkas-berkas demi melaporkannya ke kantor polisi.

Harusnya. Harusnya Seungyoun segera melaporkan Wooseok dan menceritakan seluruh kesaksiannya kepada polisi. Tetapi melihat respon yang begitu banyak itu membuatnya—senang? Senang sendiri. Atau mungkin tidak begitu tepat jika disebut senang. Ia merasa sangat berkuasa karena ia yang benar. Karena ia putih. Ternyata menjadi putih dan benar itu memabukkan sekali. Rasanya memabukkan dan menyenangkan. Seungyoun ingin lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Lebih banyak bukti. Haruskah ia memasukkan wajah Wooseok? Selama ini ia hanya mengirimkan foto tampak belakang tanpa terlihat wajah. Semua pasti akan tambah senang, pun entah mengapa, membayangkan yang salah menjadi terpojok dan tak berdaya membuat dada Seungyoun berdesir.

Menang. Dengan begitu, Seungyoun yang menang karena Seungyoun yang putih. Dan sudah hukum mutlak bahwa yang menanglah yang sempurna. Yang kalah adalah produk gagal.

Ia tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam euphorianya sendiri.

.

.

.

Foto Wooseok belum kunjung dipublikasi di media sosial karena beberapa jam kemudian, Wooseok mengajaknya berbicara di luar.

Pilihan tempatnya pun aneh. Sebuah lorong kecil di malam hari, di titik yang tidak akan terlihat orang lain. Tempat yang tepat untuk menghabisi seseorang. Tak peduli seberapa kuatnya kau menjerit, tidak akan ada yang datang karena bangunan sekitar terbengkalai dan tak berpenghuni. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kau tengah sekarat meregang nyawa di tangan seseorang. Seungyoun sempat berpikir, Wooseok mengajaknya ke sini karena hendak menghabisinya. Ia melirik demi memastikan. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka.

Wooseok benar-benar sendirian.

Dan untuk orang yang sendirian, Wooseok benar-benar percaya diri. Imaji Wooseok yang canggung saat hari pertama pun musnah terbakar dalam sekejap. Wooseok di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan Wooseok putih nan lembut yang ia temui setiap hari, yang bercengkrama dengannya dan teman-teman setiap hari. Wooseok yang ini tatapan matanya lebih dingin, gelagatnya lebih tegas dan lebih berbahaya. Sedari tadi otaknya menjeritkan bahaya, waspada, ia harus waspada terhadap gerak-gerik pemuda itu, sekecil apapun. Ditariknya napas, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum bertanya.

“Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?”

Nada suara Seungyoun dibuat setegas mungkin, seintimidatif mungkin. Ia harus tampak mengancam di hadapan Wooseok. Sekalipun pemuda itu tak terpengaruh akan ancamannya (karena mungkin, sudah banyak yang begini di hadapan Wooseok hingga ia kebal sendiri?), ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Pun tidak boleh terpancing emosi.

Jika ia terpancing, ialah pecundangnya.

“Aku? Aku cuma menjalankan tugasku.”

Tatkala berkata demikian, sudut-sudut bibir Wooseok menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum mengejek.

“Tapi kau mengambil organ orang lain! Kau—kau membunuh mereka juga, bukan?”

“Membunuh?” Wooseok tertawa kecil, “Seungyoun, yang kuambil hanyalah satu dari sekian milyar nyawa yang ada di bumi. Hilang satu pun tidak akan ada yang berubah. Dunia tetap berputar. Setelah berduka, hidup mereka semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berhenti. Justru menurutku, akan lebih berguna jika organ itu mereka berikan pada orang lain yang lebih pantas hidup? Kalau tetap di mereka, sia-sia. Hidup mereka juga sia-sia.”

Seungyoun mengepalkan tangan. Kesal. Emosinya mulai memuncak.

Bukan. Ini bukan Wooseok yang putih.

Seungyoun tidak kenal siapa iblis di hadapannya ini.

“Kalau aku ini pembunuh, kau dan mereka yang merisakku di _Twitter_ itu apa namanya? Jangan kira aku tak tahu. Utasmu begitu terkenal.”

Dikatakan Wooseok dengan penuh percaya diri. Senyum itu berubah melebar, tampak senang karena telah berhasil memojokkan Seungyoun ke dalam emosinya.

“Kau bilang, kau begini demi keadilan. Tapi apa kau tahu ‘adil’ itu seperti apa?” Lagi. Wooseok bertutur lagi. Melontarkan kata-kata menyindir lagi. “Kau juga bilang kalau aku penjahat. Tapi apa kau pernah dengar kisahku dan kisah mereka yang kupanen? Apa kau tahu siapa yang sebenarnya salah?”

Kedua tangan Seungyoun mengepal. Muak. Ia muak.

“Definisi ‘adil’ untukmu hanya sebatas yang ingin kau rasakan. Kau begini kepadaku karena ekspetasimu padaku enggak sesuai dengan yang kau lihat di realita, betul? Karena aku tidak seputih yang kau inginkan, betul?” Setelahnya, Wooseok tertawa kecil. Tawa mengejek. “Kalau yang seperti itu, bukannya itu salahmu? Mana ada manusia yang mau membuka jati dirinya di hadapan orang lain. Itu salahmu yang terlalu lugu. Salahmu yang tidak dapat menebakku.”

Seungyoun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Seungyoun tidak tahu mengapa kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Wooseok, mencekiknya seperti berpegang erat pada tali. Napas Wooseok menderu, wajahnya berkerut berusaha keras menarik napas. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Seungyoun, dalam sisa-sisa kekuatannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikan tersebut. Yang Seungyoun ingat adalah kemarahan yang menggelegak, menjerit minta dilampiaskan. Hingga Wooseok memejamkan mata. Hingga kedua tangan Wooseok yang menyentuh kedua pergelangan tangan Seungyoun lemas dan terlepas, menggantung di kedua sisi tubuh.

Hingga napas Wooseok benar-benar terhenti.

Wooseok mati.

Wooseok mati di tangan Seungyoun.

Seungyoun sekarang adalah pembunuhnya.

Di saat itulah Seungyoun ketakutan. Begitu ketakutan hingga pegangan tangannya di leher Wooseok lepas dan tubuh tak bernyawa Wooseok jatuh bebas. Ia memang marah. Ia memang sangat marah. Tapi ia tidak pernah bermaksud membunuh Wooseok. Ia tidak ingin menghilangkan nyawany—kalau begitu, apa bedanya ia dengan Wooseok yang berdosa dan hitam pekat? Apa bedanya? Bukankah itu berarti ia bukanlah pihak putih seperti yang ia sangka selama ini?

Bukankah itu berarti ia juga sama hitam dengan Wooseok?

Tunggu. Sekarang bukan saatnya memperdebatkan hal itu!

Dengan putus asa ia mencoba menghilangkan jejak. Tidak ada waktu untuk kembali ke apartemen dan menghilangkan jejak, itu akan membuatnya ketahuan lebih cepat. Dalam gugupnya, ia berpikir. Tidak ada tanah yang dapat digunakan untuk mengubur di sini. Pun akan mencurigakan jika ia membakar tubuh itu malam ini. Api pembakaran dan asapnya dapat dengan mudah terlihat dari penjuru manapun. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan ide dan memasukkan jenazah Wooseok ke dalam mobii.

Di malam hari itu, Seungyoun tancap gas, mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah jurang, dan melemparkan Wooseok ke sana. Begitu saja. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itulah akhir yang pantas untuk seorang pembohong.

Padahal semenjak hari itu, hidup Seungyoun tak pernah tenang. Terus dihantui rasa bersalah hingga detik ini.

Wooseok yang telah mati, tetap menggentayanginya hingga napasnya habis.

.

.

.

“Anda—Cho Seungyoun, bukan?”

Seungyoun mengerjap.

Suara Wooseok bukan seperti itu.

Seiring langkah yang semakin mendekat, sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas. Wajah pemuda di hadapannya serupa dengan Wooseok. Serupa, tapi tak sama. Mata Wooseok tidak sedingin itu, pun garis-garis wajah Wooseok tidaklah setegas itu. Raut wajah Wooseok lebih lembut, lebih manis, mengingatkannya kepada kucing. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya ini, dibandingkan kucing, lebih mirip dengan harimau. _Siapa?_ Seungyoun tidak kenal. Akan tetapi dari kemiripan yang teramat itu, Seungyoun dapat menebak. Yang dapat semirip ini kemungkinan besar masih memiliki hubungan darah yang dekat dengan Wooseok—seperti saudara kandung.

Tapi siapa? Dan kenapa?

Apakah sudah ketahuan bahwa di malam itu, Seungyounlah yang telah menghabisi nyawa Wooseok? Dia juga bodoh, terlalu panik hingga tidak menghilangkan barang bukti. Wajar saja jika langsung ketahuan. Tapi tunggu, kalau ketahuan, harusnya polisi sudah mencarinya sedari tadi. Sekalipun Wooseok adalah buronan, ia tetaplah manusia. Melenyapkan manusia tanpa melalui pengadilan resmi sudah termasuk melanggar hukum. Terus bagaimana? Pemuda di hadapannya ini siapa?

“... siapa?”

“Ah, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri.” Pemuda asing itu kemudian tersenyum. Gesturnya begitu kikuk. Tangannya terulur di hadapannya. “Saya Seobin. Adiknya Wooseok. Kakak saya banyak cerita soal anda.”

Agar tak terlihat mencurigakan dan ketakutan, Seungyoun membalas uluran tangan itu dalam sebuah jabat (dan bersyukur, tengkuknya memang dingin, tapi jemarinya sudah tidak sedingin sebelumnya—mungkin karena kelegaan yang teramat). Ini membuatnya heran. Seharusnya ia senang karena ia sudah berhasil menghentikan Wooseok—sekalipun untuk itu ia harus membunuhnya. Seharusnya Seungyoun bertingkah seperti seorang pahlawan. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia merasa begitu ketakutan? Apa karena ia telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang—sekalipun itu demi kebaikan semua orang?

“Katanya anda teman yang menyenangkan.”

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Seungyoun serasa ditonjok di bagian perut. Wajahnya menatap wajah Seobin sekali lagi. Perasaan tak enak itu menyergapi, tapi Seungyoun tidak tahu karena apa sebabnya. Mungkinkah karena perasaan bersalah kepada Seobin dan Wooseok?

Ia mengikuti ajakan Seobin untuk mampir ke cafe terdekat dan berbincang santai. Karena Seungyoun tak dapat menolak. Karena akan sangat mencurigakan jika Seungyoun meminta izin untuk pergi duluan. Ia akan tampak serupa dengan orang berdosa yang ketakutan, bukankah begitu? Lagipula Seobin tampak tak mencurigakan dan sejauh ini, gelagatnya tidak membuat Seungyoun tak merasakan nyaman (sekalipun ia masih merasa tak enak—yang pasti, ia sadari, bukan karena gelagat Seobin, melainkan karena sesuatu yang lain). Pun ia tak dapat menemukan celah untuk kabur, juga merasa tak enak hati kepada Seobin yang statusnya ialahh keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

Dua gelas minum dipesan (Seungyoun sengaja tak memesan kopi, dalihnya, susu lebih sehat). Obrolan mereka masih berputar-putar dengan Wooseok. Biarpun orangnya telah tiada, Wooseok tetap berada di udara, seakan mengawasi mereka semua. Seobin bercerita, jenazah Wooseok ditemukan setelah pemuda itu mulai membusuk. Semua orang begitu cemas. Karena keluarga yang tak mau memperpanjang urusan (yang mana wajar menurut Seungyoun, mengingat reputasi Wooseok yang demikian), pemuda itu langsung dikremasi setelah semua orang berduka. Pemakamannya berlangsung sangat tertutup. Mungkin keluarga mereka memang sesekretif itu.

“Aku turut berduka cita.”

Lidahnya pahit dan tenggorokannya tercekat tatkala Seungyoun mengatakannya.

“Terima kasih.” Didengarnya Seobin tersenyum tipis dan berkata lirih. “Kakak—sangat sempurna. Kami semua beruntung menjadi keluarganya. Dia kebanggaan kami.” Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum. “Saya sampai tak menyangka kalau ada yang melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada kakak saya.”

Menyaksikan gelagat-gelagat itu secara langsung membuat Seungyoun semakin tak enak hati. Semakin ditenggelamkan oleh perasaan bersalah. Ingin berlari. Tapi rasanya lelah. Lelah sekali. Lelah merasa bersalah. Lelah berlari terus-terusan dari bayang-bayang Wooseok yang belum kunjung pergi. Sejenak, ia merasakan pandangannya mulai berat dan kedua kelopak matanya perlahan turun. Seungyoun menguap, anehnya. Di saat seperti ini, mengapa matanya terasa begitu berat?

“M-maaf, saya harus pulang.”

Dilihatnya alis Seobin terangkat dan pemuda itu menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Sayangnya mata Seungyoun sudah berat dan jika ia tidak segera pulang, mungkin ia akan tertidur di jalan. Entah mengapa, matanya terasa begitu berat. Mungkin karena obrolan ini membuatnya lelah juga. Ya, ya. Wajar saja jika orang lelah mengantuk dan ingin istrirahat. Membuatnya berpikir, apakah napi hukuman mati juga ingin tidur karena terlalu lelah menanggung rasa bersalah?

Setelahnya ia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

Seungyoun hanya ingat kedua matanya yang terpejam—entah di mana. Mungkin saja di kasurnya. Soalnya di sini empuk.

.

.

.

Dilahirkan dari sepasang orang tua yang sama tidak lantas menjadikan dirimu setara.

Atau ini, adalah ringkasan hidup Seobin selama dua puluh tahun. Menjadi anak bungsu yang memiliki kakak seperti Wooseok langsung membuat Seobin terdorong berada di balik bayang-bayang segala kesuksesan kakaknya. Wooseok yang tampan, mempesona, pintar bicara, cerdas, dan menghasilkan begitu banyak uang. Wooseok itu sempurna. Contoh anak lelaki yang sempurna, di mata orang tua, di mata semua orang. Dengki itu sempat menyusup di dalam hatinya sebelum Seobin menepisnya sendiri.

Kalau Wooseok adalah sosok yang sempurna—kenapa ia benci? Kenapa ia sebal? Bukankah sebagai adik harusnya ia bangga memiliki kakak sesempurna itu? Tidak semua orang bisa. Tidak semua orang seberuntung itu. Lihatlah! Wooseok begitu tampan dan indah dalam satu waktu— _begitu sempurna_.

Kenapa ia bisa tidak puas dengan kakak sesempurna itu?

Karena itulah, ia mengesampingkan segala pandangan tidak enak dengan membantu kakaknya. Saat Wooseok memasuki Dunia Bawah Tanah dan berkutat dengan bisnis perdagangan organ tubuh manusia pun, Seobin turut serta membantu sebagai tangan kanan. Yang selalu dihubungi lebih dulu jika kakaknya membutuhkan sesuatu. Yang selalu tanpa ragu menghadapi para saingan yang merasa iri dengan kesuksesan kakaknya, atau para bawahan pengkhianat yang membenci karena kakaknya terlalu sempurna (dan Seobin mendengus seraya berkata, “Kalau Wooseok sempurna, kenapa kalian tidak puas?”). Tidak masuk akal, bukan? Jika kakaknya itu terlalu sempurna sebagai pemimpin ataupun sebagai rekan bisnis, bagaimana bisa kau tidak puas begitu? Kalau kesempurnaan tak lagi membuatmu senang, apa lagi yang kau inginkan.

Itulah yang Seobin berusaha tanamkan pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga awal tahun kemarin.

Awal tahun kemarin, Seobin menyadari bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Wooseok tak akan mengakuinya.

Insiden itu membahayakan nyawa semua orang—termasuk Wooseok sendiri. Seobin sekarat karena melindungi sang kakak, sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan koma selama berhari-hari. Sejak ia masuk ke rumah sakit hingga ia keluar, Wooseok tidak pernah mampir barang sejenak untuk menjenguknya, pun menitipkan salam. Saat ia keluar, Wooseok hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. Mata kakaknya begitu kosong, begitu dingin, seakan Seobin sama seperti korban-korbannya, hanya satu di antara milyaran kehidupan di muka bumi tanpa arti.

Kakaknya memang sempurna. Tetapi kakaknya tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Kakaknya yang sempurna itu—kakaknya tidak pernah punya keinginan dan mimpi.

Pun kakaknya tidak membutuhkannya.

Di saat itulah, Seobin sadar alasan mereka membelot dan membenci bukan karena tidak puas. Tetapi karena kakaknya terlalu sempurna—terlalu sempurna sampai kelemahan berupa hati pun tidak ada. Ia merasa dungu, telah membuang waktu demi orang yang tidak pernah melihatnya. Pun rasa dungunya berkali lipat karena ia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menjatuhkan Wooseok, sama sekali. Kakaknya itu epitom kesempurnaan, berbanding terbalik dengan Seobin si produk gagal. Produk gagal mana bisa bersaing dengan produk yang sempurna? Ia tidaklah senekat dan sebodoh itu.

Seobin tak tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya terbunuh, terlebih dibunuh oleh Seungyoun (tentu saja tahu, masih ada sidik jarinya). Padahal, jika Wooseok mau, ia bisa saja membunuh Seungyoun di malam itu alih-alih membiarkan dirinya terbunuh (kakaknya itu bertubuh kecil, tapi otaknya begitu cerdas, rencana pembunuhan ini bisa saja ia prediksi sedari dulu dan ia tanggulangi—seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada teman-teman sekamarnya dulu, yang mengetahui siapa Wooseok yang sebenarnya). Pun kakaknya itu laki-laki, ia tidak selemah itu dalam gulat fisik. Yang Seobin tahu, tiap kali Wooseok hendak membunuh teman sekamarnya, ia selalu berkata pada Seobin kalau teman sekamarnya pantas untuk dipanen dan Seobin harus bersiap-siap mengumpulkan hasilnya. Tapi tiap kali mereka berbincang lewat telepon, yang keluar dari mulut Wooseok hanyalah kisah-kisah lucu soal Seungyoun. Tidak pernah Wooseok berkata akan memanen Seungyoun. Sama sekali. Spekulasinya saat itu adalah, mungkin Seungyoun menarik di mata kakaknya dan merupakan teman yang menyenangkan karena, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih bersahabat dengan Midam dan yang lainnya, Wooseok sejak awal tidak pernah punya teman. Semua orang selalu pergi saat tahu siapa ia yang sebenarnya.

Atau mungkin, ada sesuatu yang tak biasa dari cara pandang kakaknya terhadap Seungyoun.

Apapun itu, Seobin tidak ingin berspekulasi lebih lanjut. Wooseok sudah mati. Tiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan terhadapnya tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh abu yang telah dikremasi. Satu fakta yang jelas, kakaknya terbunuh di tangan calon korbannya. Kakaknya gagal memanen calon korbannya. Jika Seobin berhasil memanen apa yang tidak berhasil dipanen oleh kakaknya, maka Seobin bukanlah produk gagal. Gelar produk gagal akan berganti pada Wooseok. Dengan begitu, kesempurnaan tidak lagi milik Wooseok—karena Wooseok sudah gagal, mana mungkin dia bisa sempurna?

Karena itulah, saat ia menemui Seungyoun, jantungnya berdebar antusias. Ditahan-tahannya senyum dan cekikik geli yang sedari tadi gatal ingin melompat keluar. Dipasangnya raut wajah seakan ia sangat berduka atas kepergian kakaknya (biarpun yang ada di hati ialah sebaliknya! Ia senang! Siapa bilang hanya Wooseok seorang yang lihai berpura-pura?). Obrolan demi obrolan pun Seobin lalui dengan raut wajah sendu. Hingga pada satu titik, Seungyoun meneguk kandas minumannya. Minuman yang sesuai titah Seobin telah diberi obat tidur. Saat Seungyoun menguap, mengeluhkan malam yang telah larut dan matanya yang mulai berat, Seobin merogoh ponselnya, menghubungi orang-orang yang telah bersiap. Mereka keluar cafe berdua—dan berpisah jalan.

Dalam diam, Seobin mengamati jalan Seungyoun yang mulai lunglai.

Dalam diam, Seobin tersenyum saat Seungyoun telah menghilang di sebuah belokan gang. Kekeh ringan pun lolos dari belahan bibir tatkala anak buahnya menelpon, mengatakan bahwa target mereka sudah didapatkan. Ia tertawa. Semuanya begitu sederhana. Saat obat itu memberikan pengaruh pada Seungyoun, anak buahnya akan menyergap pemuda itu, membawanya ke dalam tempat biasa. Tempat di mana Seobin biasa memanen. Tempat yang terkadang digunakan mendiang kakaknya tatkala terdesak. Tempat yang sengaja ia gunakan sebagai bukti bahwa ia bisa menjatuhkan kakaknya.

Seungyoun adalah pemuda yang sehat. Pun ia lebih memilih susu dibandingkan kopi—Seobin menduga, organ-organ tubuhnya pasti dalam keadaan yang sempurna. Mangsa yang sempurna. Tapi mengapa Wooseok menahan dirinya?

Di tempat itulah, Seobin memainkan pisau bedahnya, memotong dengan rapi tiap lapis kulit, tiap lapis otot yang menyelubungi, memotong organ-organ yang ia ingin rampok. Seungyoun? Masih hidup. Masih lelap dalam racikan obat yang telah diberikan—pun ditambah dengan dosis anestesi umum yang disuntikkan dengan mengira-ngira, berapapun asal pemuda itu tidak bangun. Pemuda itu tidak akan mati—hingga pendarahannya tak berhenti, hingga pendarahannya itu membuat denyut jantung dan gerak parunya berhenti dengan sendirinya. Berbeda dengan Wooseok, Seobin tak menyisakan apapun. Terlebih saat yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah mengungguli Wooseok.

Saat organ-organ itu mulai diletakkan di dalam toples-toples oleh anak buahnya, Seobin terkekeh menatap tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa.

Berhasil.

Seobin berhasil.

Seobin bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan Wooseok. Seobinlah produk berhasilnya. Wooseok gagal! Wooseok sudah gagal! Wooseok bukan lagi sempurna! Wooseok ialah produk gagal, bukan Seobin!

Di tengah hening malam dan di antara bau anyir darah, Seobin terbahak. Akhirnya setelah dua puluh tahun berselang, _ia bebas_. [***]


End file.
